Within Reach
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: She never wanted nor thought she's leave her, but here they are. Jasper's struggling to deal with her breakup from Garnet and with her current girlfriend, Lapis breathing down her next, Jasper doesn't know what to do. Will she ever?
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the first time that she's caught herself staring at and tracing her face from a photograph. Ever since their break up, she's been finding herself in this predicament more often than not.

She knows it's her fault, but she never meant for this to happen. She never wanted nor thought she'd leave her, but here they are.

Why did she allow this when she still loves her? She doesn't care how much she tells everyone that she doesn't lover her anymore, because she doesn't mean it and she never will.

That woman has her heart, from the moment she saw her box and heard her speak (and as mushy as it sounds), she knew she loved her.

* * *

"Jasper, open the door! I know you're home and if I find out she's in there-," the voice trails off as the door slams open.

"What do you want Lapis?" Jasper questions the slim woman.

"What do you mean what do I want? Move, I am your girlfriend after all." Lapis Lazuli pushes past Jasper and walks into the apartment. "I don't have to want anything. Where is she?" Lapis turns to face Jasper, hands on her cloth covered hips.

Jasper rolls her eyes as she shuts her front door. "Man, who are you talking about?" Jasper huffs out as she walks over and plops down on her couch.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know she's here," Lapis snaps out.

Jasper sighs and attempts to control her anger. She's tired of having this argument.

"Answer me, where is she?"

"Man, whoever this 'she' you keep talking about is, she's not here," Jasper says.

"Stop lying! I know she's here and if you won't tell me, I'll just go look," Lapis states and moves toward Jasper's closet.

Jasper closes her eyes as she hears Lapis walk around, opening and closing doors and slamming things. At the sound of glass being shattered, Jasper makes her way to Lapis, following the trail of destruction until she came to her room.

Once there, she takes in the destruction of the flute glasses that Garnet bought her for her birthday. At the sight of the shattered flute glasses, Jasper snaps.

"What the hell Lapis?" Jasper asks as she grips Lapis up by her arm.

"Get off me, you're hurting me," Lapis whines

"I don't care. Do you know how much these cost?" Jasper bites out.

"I don't care, you need to stop drinking anyways," Lapis retorts back.

Jasper lets out a growl but otherwise swallows back the retort rising in her throat. Jasper, with a grip still on Lapis' arm, drags her out her bedroom and toward the front door. "Get out," Jasper growls.

"No. Not until she comes out." Lapis crosses her arms and stands with her back toward the door, facing Jasper.

"For the last time, she's not here!" Jasper growls out.

"Why are you lying?"

"Why are you so obsessed with Garnet? We aren't even together anymore, why is she all you worry about? Shit, you worry more about her than you do me."

Lapis squints her eyes and steps toward Jasper. "You know exactly why. You're forever around her and talking to her. It's like you'd rather be with her more than me." Lapis presses her index finger into Jasper's chest and keeps poking with every word.

Jasper reaches up and snatches Lapis' wrist, stepping back a little to create some sense of space. "I don't want to be with her. I tell you that every time you ask. And yes, we still talk, we are still friends."

Lapis snatches her wrist out of Jasper's grip. "Well, you can't be friends with her anymore."

Jasper lets out a chuckle at Lapis' statement. "You out your damn mind if you ever think I'm going to stop being her friend," Jasper tells her infuriated girlfriend.

"Drop her or we're done," Lapis gives and ultimatum to Jasper.

Jasper shrugs her shoulders. "Go ahead, but both you and I know that you'll never be able to walk away from me. No matter how much I infuriate you, I'm the only one you want to be with." Jasper walks away and head over to her couch. "Go ahead and leave if you want to." Jasper sits down and places her hands behind her head.

Lapis balls up her fist and grits her teeth. "Ugh! Fine. I can't stand your buff ass anyways. Have fun being single and everything you think you know about me, you don't." With that, Lapis turns, opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind her.

Jasper lets out a sigh. She really doesn't understand why she deals with this on a regular basis. Even when she was with Garnet, they never argued this much.

Jasper shakes the thought from her head and heads toward her fridge, reaching for the closest bottle of E&J. Twisting off the top, Jasper takes a swig of it before heading back to the couch.

For the rest of the night, Jasper spent it getting drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

She was sleeping when she felt her phone vibrating on her dresser. Reaching over half-heartedly, she grabs her phone and presses the answer button.

"Hello?" her stoic voice says into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous," Jasper's voice wavers through the phone. "Did I wake you?"

Her heart stops at Jasper's question and due to the fog of sleep still covering her brain, she answers with her heart.

"No, love, you didn't," she responds back into the receiver.

"Well, come open the door then," Jasper says before hanging up.

Garnet looks at her phone: _3:24 am, Gems, why is she even up right now?_

Climbing out of her bed, Garnet places on her robe and makes her way to her front door.

"Morning beautiful," Jasper says with a goofy grin on her face once the door opens.

"Jasp, it's three in the morning, why are you here?" Garnet questions as she gestures for Jasper to enter. Shutting the door and locking it, Garnet then turns to face Jasper, who is suddenly too close.

"I still love you," Jasper says as she closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around Garnet's waist. "Still love me?" Jasper whispers.

Garnet freezes at Jasper's touch and question. Of course she still loved this big hunk, that would never change, but she's not hers to have anymore.

Garnet manages to squeeze her arms between them and place her hands on Jasper's chest. "Gems Jasper, you reek. Have you been drinking again?" Garnet pushes Jasper away.

Jasper takes the hint and backs away from Garnet. Roughly, she runs her hands through her hair.

"Yeah. Lapis wanted to argue with me again. She keeps having this idea in her head that you're in the apartment. Not to mention she shattered the flukes glasses you bought me. I nearly lost my temper about that," Jasper says and makes her way toward Garnet's couch.

Garnet nods her head and follows Jasper to the couch. "I'm sorry. You two seem to be arguing a lot lately." Garnet sits down on the couch next to Jasper.

"We do and it's always about the same thing. She's so scared that I'll run off with you." Jasper turns to look at Garnet. "I mean, she's not wrong, if I thought I could get you back, I would be with you in a heartbeat."

Garnet stares back at Jasper, her heterochromia eyes filled with emotions. If she could have Jasper, she would also take her back in a heartbeat, but sadly that's not the case. Both of them have made their beds, now they must sleep in them.

"I really don't know where everything went wrong. I just know that one minute I had you and the next I have Lapis and you're out of my reach," Jasper says, slurring some of her words as she positions her body so her head is laying across Garnet's lap.

Garnet, herself still doesn't understand what happened between them either. They were so good together. By all means, they were not supposed to make it but somehow they did, and what they had was great. That all changed when Lapis came into the picture.

"Hey Garn," Jasper calls, snapping Garnet from her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Garnet answers, allowing one of her hands to comb through Jasper's wild mane.

Jasper doesn't say anything at first. Instead, she looks Garnet in her eyes before grabbing Garnet's free hand. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I do still love you. I will always love you, even if I'm with Lapis, you will always be who my heart wants."

Garnet swallows. She, with all her heart, wants to tell Jasper the same thing.

A single tear falls from her eyes and Jasper reaches up with her free hand to wipe the tear away. "I'm so sorry Garn, I didn't mean to make you cry," Jasper quickly says.

Garnet shakes her head. "No, it's fine." Garnet turns to look down at their still joined hands before her eyes focuses back on Jasper's face. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't still love you too," Garnet pauses and looks away. "But, you're not mine to have anymore."

Jasper looks at the sadness in Garnet's eyes and her heart breaks a little. Using her free hand, Jasper places it on the back of Garnet's neck and pulls her down for a sweet and gentle kiss.

Garnet knows they shouldn't be doing this. Not only is she disrespecting Lapis and Jasper's relationship, but she's also disrespecting herself by kissing someone who's in a relationship, even if she had her first. But Garnet couldn't help the way her lips melded with Jasper's, nor how her body seemed to melt and lean toward Jasper all the same time.

"I will always be yours," Jasper says after separating her lips from Garnet's.

"No," Garnet lets out before a barrage of tears stream down her face.

Jasper's heart breaks at the sight and she tries her best to wipe away the tears, but Garnet pushes her hands away.

"You shouldn't come here anymore," Garnet says quietly.

Jasper sits up at her statement, the haze of the alcohol lifting slightly. "Garnet." Jasper reaches out for Garnet but Garnet quickly stands and makes a retreat into her room.

Jasper, if she knew one thing was that Garnet didn't really want to go and she herself didn't want to go. Getting herself together, Jasper gave herself time to let the dizziness fade away before she went after Garnet.

"Garnet," Jasper says as she steps into Garnet's bedroom and notices the African beauty sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest. _That's very uncharacteristic of her._

Jasper steps closer before she was forced to crawl on the bed. Once on the bed, she sits beside Garnet and pulls her into a side hug.

"I'm not going to leave you and even if I may be a little drunk, I mean it." Jasper looks over at Garnet who hasn't moved from her position. "How about this, I'll be gone before you wake. I promise, but can you promise me one thing?" At the question, Garnet looks up a Jasper.

"What?" she questions.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, even if we cannot be together, we'll at least stay friends?" Jasper asks.

"I promise." Garnet looks away from Jasper but snuggles closer to her. "Just," Garnet pauses, "hold me until you leave."

Jasper nods her head and as the two stretch out and get comfortable on Garnet's bed, Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet. Garnet snuggles closer and buries her face into Jasper's chest. She truly did miss this.

* * *

Jasper wakes up to a single ray of sunshine shining in her face. Cracking open her eyes, she takes in a sleeping Garnet.

She remembered what she promised last night, surprisingly. So, quietly and gently, she slips out of the bed, but not before brushing some stray curls out of Garnet's face and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I truly still do love you. I'm happy to know you do too, but I won't hurt you no more," Jasper says.

As Jasper gets to the entrance of Garnet's bedroom doorway, she looks back at the woman she loves. She smiles a sad smile but continues out and out of the apartment.

She doesn't know why she does this to herself, nor to Garnet. Leaving Garnet always seems like the hardest thing to do, whether they were together or not. Yet, even if she knows that she's supposed to be with Lapis, Garnet is just someone she can't and won't let go of and it saddens her to know that Garnet feels the same, but neither of them can do anything about it.

" **Babe**." Jasper's phone vibrates with a text from Lapis.

Jasper looks at it, but doesn't respond. She doesn't care how Lapis reacts, right now, she just needs to get home and get some rest before she heads out to work.

...

Garnet wakes a couple minutes later and notices the empty space next to her. She tries to harden herself against the feeling of her heart being torn in half, but doesn't quite manage.

Even though it's not like her, Garnet rolls over and cries herself back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"She really had the nerve to tell me that I'm crazy if I thought she was ever going to stop being _her_ friend," Lapis scoffs as she stuffs a mini snickers in her mouth.

"I'd wish you'd stop eating all my candy when you come over, but what did you-," the voice was cut off by Lapis.

"No, Peri. She's ungrateful and no matter what she says, I know she's cheating on me with her!" Lapis snaps out.

A sigh can be heard in the room. "It makes sense, if she was," Peridot states, but more to herself.

"Whose side are you on?" Lapis snaps at Peridot.

"No ones. But you have to admit, you have been a little obsessed with Garnet." Peridot shrugs her shoulders.

"That's only because she-she's after Jasper."

Peridot raises and eyebrow. She may not have paid much attention to Garnet, but one thing she did notice was that Garnet and Jasper rarely came in contact for more than two minutes whenever Lapis was around. They truly were good friends, after all, they both were the top athletes in their sports.

"Maybe it's your subconscious getting back at you for breaking them up," Peridot throws out as she turns back to her computer.

"What are you talking about? I didn't break them up!" Lapis exclaims.

Peridot pauses in typing to look at Lapis. With an eyebrow raised, Peridot shakes her head. "Really? Because I could've sworn that you were the one making all the moves on Jasper and you were the one that was caught trying to have sex with Jasper by Amethyst."

Lapis looks away. "They-they didn't even make a good match," she huffs out.

Peridot shakes her head. "Even still, you had no right to end what they had. They weren't meant to work, but somehow they did. You had no right to end that."

"Whatever. I still know she's cheating on me with her," Lapis says before stuffing another mini snickers in her mouth.

"Or, are you pushing her to cheat. Maybe you want her to cheat with Garnet, just to prove yourself right." Peridot turns back to her computer. She's seen Lapis act like this before, and it's always because the way she gets into a relationship is by breaking the previous one up. Then she get paranoid that she's being cheated on.

"How am I pushing her to cheat?" Lapis crosses her arms.

Period looks over at Lapis, again with a raised eyebrow. "Have you ever just asked Garnet if she's messing with Jasper?"

"Why, so she can lie to me?" Lapis counters.

"If they are, they are. After all, you did end their relationship. It's only natural for them to go back to each other. From what I heard, those two were going strong for about three years until you broke them up."

"So what are you saying? If they're messing with each other, I can't do anything because I was the one that broke them up in the first place?"

Peridot shrugs her shoulders. "I'm just saying, the more you argue with Jasper about her relationship and friendship with Garnet, the more you're pushing Jasper back into Garnet's arms. Though, I'm 90% sure that Garnet would not take Jasper back due to the fact of what happened."

Lapis grits her teeth at Peridot's statement. She's always wanted Jasper since the day she saw her and she knew that Jasper was with Garnet, but they just weren't a good fit. She and Jasper fit better, they were the ideal couple. So yes, she did force herself upon Jasper. She wasn't expecting to get caught, her plan was actually to succeed in seducing Jasper and then throw it in Garnet's face, but hey, Amethyst snitching worked out just as well.

"I'm going to text her," Lapis tells Peridot.

"Do as you please. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't answer. That fight yesterday was pretty epic. Keep it up and she really might break up with you," Peridot responds.

"She'd never," Lapis says before pulling out her phone.

" **Babe** ," Lapis texts Jasper's phone.

After a couple minutes of not getting a text, Lapis snaps and throws her phone.

"What the heck Lapis?" Peridot asks.

"She didn't answer. I swear to Gems if she's with Garnet," Lapis says.

"And if she is or was, what are you going to do? Doesn't she have to practice today? She's proabably sleeping."

"I don't care. When I text her, she should answer."

Peridot shakes her head, but doesn't say anything else. Instead she turns back to her computer and finishes writing the computer program she's been working on for the past two months.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Garnet shifts herself so that she's no longer in Jasper's arms but sitting with her back towards the headboard of her bed./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Jasper, we should break up." Garnet slowly brings her eyes up to face Jasper's, tears of pain and sorrow evident in[ her eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why?" Jasper reaches out to grab Garnet's hand, but Garnet pulls it away./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Garnet looks down at her hands. She hates doing this, but she has no other choice, she can't accept this./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Amethyst caught you about to have sex with Lapis," Garnet states more than asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I can explain," Jasper starts but Garnet puts up a hand./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No need too. I know. I think it's better if you spend your time focused on her," Garnet states./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""But I don't want her. I want you!" Jasper raises her voice and moves closer to Garnet. "I love you Garnet."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Garnet freezes at Jasper's declaration and though she knows that Jasper is telling the truth, she knows that there's a part of Jasper that is attracted to Lapis and Lapis will never leave them alone./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I love you too," Garnet says and Jasper quickly takes her in her arms./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Then why are you pushing me away?" Jasper buries her face in Garnet's hair./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Because you need this," Garnet whispers./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jasper pulls back to cup Garnet's face in her giant hands. "I need you."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"At Jasper's statement, the tears begin to fall from Garnet's eyes. Garnet attempts to wipe her tears, but Jasper beats her too it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Please, don't push me away," Jasper begs as she pulls Garnet into a tight hug. Garnet wraps her arms around Jasper and hugs her back, but she knows she has to let her go./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Garnet pulls away, just enough to look at Jasper. Garnet couldn't help but notice a shadow in the background and when she looks again, Lapis is standing behind Jasper./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Garnet blinks and when she looks next, Lapis is dragging Jasper out the door. Jasper looks back, but doesn't say a thing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" ../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet wakes to tears streaming down her face. She's been crying in her sleep again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She remembers Jasper coming to the apartment and she remembers crying herself to sleep when she noticed Jasper was no longer there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Why does she do this to herself? She knows that she still loves Jasper and she knows that Jasper still loves her, so why is she doing this? Why is she allowing Lapis to have the final word?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet rolls over in her bed and falls face first into Jasper's pillow. She can still smell her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pulling back, Garnet rolls back over to grab her phone; four messages./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Boxing at 5," a text read from her mom, Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yo G., let's go see this wrestling match," a text from Amethyst states./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Would you be free for lunch?" a text from Pearl reads./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet's heart flutters at the last text. "Lunch ... or dinner … as friends?" Jasper sends her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Replying to all four messages; Garnet confirms with her mom about her boxing practice at 5, she asks for a raincheck on the wrestling match with Amethyst, she replies 'strongyes/strong' to the lunch with Pearl and she tells Jasper to meet her after her boxing practice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Throwing her phone on the bed, Garnet makes her way to the bathroom, but before she could close the door behind her, her phone rings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quickly making her way back over to it, she picks up the phone and debates whether or not to answer it when she sees Jasper's name pop up. Taking a deep breath, she answers the call./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello?" Garnet answers with her stoic voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Gorgeous, practice still at 5?" Jasper's rough voice comes through the receiver./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, practice is still at 5, why?" Garnet questions as she makes her way back to the bathroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe I'll stop by after football practice to watch you, like old times," Jasper states with an air of confidence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Like old times?" Garnet repeats and shakes her head. "Jasper, we can't be more than friends, but it would be nice if you came. I know Ruby's a little antsy without you there. Maybe next time when I have the time, I'll come watch my friend, the Quarterback, practice."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper lets out a chuckle. She knows the game that Garnet is playing and though she doesn't want to play along, she doesn't want to lose Garnet any more than she already has./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How about today? We have practice in 15," Jasper states./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet frowns at the question. "I'm sorry. I'm planning to meet Pearl for lunch."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper's line goes quiet for a while, not even the sound of Jasper's breathing can be heard. Garnet wonders if she's said the wrong thing, but then again, they're not together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jasper, I've got to go. I'll see you at 5 or around then." With that, Garnet hangs up the phone and proceeds to take her shower./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper didn't know how to feel when Garnet told her that she was meeting Pearl for lunch. She admits it, she doesn't like Pearl. She's too perfect, everything about her rubs Jasper the wrong way; the way she glides through the hallway like she's better than everyone else, the way she talks to people as if they are beneath her and the way she's trying to go after Garnet, her Garnet.

Jasper doesn't like Pearl and she hates that she's going after Garnet. Garnet is hers and only hers, no matter if they are together or not.

Jasper, so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Lapis come up behind her until she heard Lapis speak.

"Hey baby, I've missed you," Lapis says as she attempts to wrap her arms around Jasper.

"Lapis." Jasper smiles and reaches around to pull Lapis in front of her. "Told you, you couldn't walk away from me."

Lapis rolls her eyes at Jasper but smiles none the less at her. "Well, that's only 'cause I know you'd be lost without me."

Jasper laughs at Lapis' statement. Wrapping her arms around Lapis' tiny waist, Jasper pulls her closer to her. "I take it you're not mad anymore."

"No, I'm still mad. I just missed talking to my girlfriend." Lapis looks away from Jasper's eyes and stares at her chest. "But don't get it twisted, I still don't like the fact that you still talk to and hang around her."

Jasper rolls her eyes at Lapis but she guess she can understand. Garnet and she were really … okay, so they didn't start off on a great note. At first Jasper couldn't get over the fact that Garnet was more popular in the sports than she was, but after some time of scouting her out, Jasper actually came to respect her. Sometime after they started dating. Both she and Garnet knew that they weren't supposed to work, but somehow they did and what they had was great. Jasper can understand why Lapis would feel some type of way, Garnet really is a big part of her life, but stressing over her every day is not helping.

"I don't want to talk about it. You and I both know that there's no way that I am going to stop being Garnet's friend and as far as we are concerned, as long as you don't start an argument about her every day, we'll be fine." Jasper lifts Lapis' chin, so that Lapis is looking into her eyes. "Understand?"

"But why do you have to hang out with her all the time?" Lapis pouts and Jasper lets out a sigh and gently drops Lapis' chin.

"She's my friend. You don't see me telling you to stop hanging around Peridot, do you?" Jasper questions.

"No, but Peri and I don't have the same history that you and Garnet have. For Gemsake Jasper, you and she dated for three years before y'all broke up." Lapis lowers her voice. "I'm just scared that one day you'll wake up and decide that you want to go back to her."

Jasper had to admit, Lapis' little confession did make her heart hurt. Even if that was the case, Garnet would never take her back, at least, not like this and that hurt her. But to know that Lapis is scared that she may leave her one day, makes her feel bad for thinking about running back to Garnet.

"I won't leave. I mean, sure there were times when I thought about leaving, but it wasn't to go back to Garnet, at least not in that way. She's my friend, one of the only few I have. I can't let her go, do you understand? There's no reason for you to fear me leaving you," Jasper tells Lapis.

"Even still." Lapis steps out of Jasper's embrace. "I feel threatened by your connection and history with her."

Jasper, at this point, thought she was getting through to Lapis, but she guesses she was wrong. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but if you want to continue to feel that way, then you shouldn't be with me."

Lapis snaps her head up to look at Jasper, anger fueling her eyes once again. "So you're choosing her over me again!?" Lapis yells.

"No. I'm just letting you know that if you're feeling so threatened by our history, that you either suck it up or break up with me. I said I wasn't going to leave you and I meant that. The only way to lose me is if you break up with me," Jasper corrects Lapis.

Lapis looks away from Jasper and down at her hands. "I'm sorry," she mumbles out.

Jasper smirks slightly. "What was that?"

Lapis glances at Jasper and couldn't help the small smile that was pulling at the edges of her mouth. "I said I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was it that you said?" Jasper's smirks turns into a full blown smile. As much as she and Lapis argues, she still loves making the slim woman squirm in her skin.

"I said I was sorry!" Lapis yells and Jasper lets out a deep, rich chuckle.

"I heard you the first time, I just wanted to see you squirm." Jasper continues chuckling before she notices the pout on Lapis' face.

Sighing, Jasper pulls Lapis to her and lifts her chin to look her in the eyes. "Quit pouting," Jasper says before she leans in and captures Lapis' lips with her own.

She could feel Lapis melting into her, the anger no longer present in her. Slowly Lapis' arms wrap around Jasper's neck and pulls her closer.

"Don't you have practice in a couple minutes?" Lapis asks once she pulls back from Jasper.

"Yeah, you coming to watch me?" Jasper looks smug at Lapis.

She already knows that Lapis is going to come. Ever since they started dating, Lapis has been at every one of her practices. She misses the days when Garnet was in Lapis' place.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Babe, you did great! You're going to kill them in the game next week!" Lapis says excitedly as she approaches her girlfriend. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks babe," Jasper says as she allows her girlfriend to kiss her cheek. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A frown crosses Lapis' face as she sees Jasper pull out her phone and check the time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is it?" Lapis asks, slightly worried, slightly suspicious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I gotta get to the gym. Ruby needs to speak with me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A full blown scowl crosses Lapis' face. "Ruby? As in span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"her /spanmother Ruby? Will span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"she/span be there?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis could hear Jasper sigh. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, her mother and yeah, she'll be there, she's always there. Ruby is also her coach." Jasper pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales. "Come with me if you don't trust me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis is quiet. Of course she doesn't trust her, not when it comes to Garnet. And though she knows Jasper can sense it, she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of admitting it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper nods her head and hikes her equipment bag up on her shoulders before walking out the doors. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis follows Jasper into the gym and the first thing she sees is none other than Garnet knocking out her opponent with a uppercut to the chin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Damn Garn., nice one," Jasper loud voice booms and everyone turns to face Jasper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jasper, long time no see," another loud voice booms from the room as a short, muscular woman with a headband around her fro approaches Jasper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ruby!" Jasper says and shakes the woman's hand. "I've been busy, but I'm here now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby laughs and it's loud just like her voice. "How you been? How's football going?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's going. Championship game next week," Jasper says with a smile. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, we'll be there. Gotta support a fellow student, you know," Ruby says before raising her eye brow at Lapis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis allows Jasper to take her hand and pull her closer but notices that Jasper doesn't look at her for even the briefest of seconds while she does it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lapis, my girlfriend," Jasper says and squeezes Lapis' hand slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's cute. But come over here, I have a proposition for you and some things I need you to look over," Ruby says and begins to walk away. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis looks at Jasper and Jasper simply squeezes her hand before letting go and following Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis stares at Jasper and Ruby for a while before her attention falls on Garnet, who is in the ring with another fighter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis watches until Garnet knocks out the other fighter with a barrage of body shots and a right hook to the head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis couldn't shake the shiver that vibrated through her whole body. Even after everything she did, Garnet did not come after her and she knew Garnet was very capable of it. Yet still, Garnet let her take Jasper with barely a fight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jasper talking to Ruby?" Garnet's stoic voice brings Lapis out of her thoughts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis steps back as a precaution. "Yeah."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet let's out a hum but says nothing otherwise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis looks around for an escape. She's not afraid of Garnet, she's just aware of the fact that Garnet could hurt her real bad if she wanted to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Championship game next week?" Garnet questions after a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-yeah," Lapis says and looks toward Jasper and Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet let's out a chuckle and Lapis turn to look at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Look, I'm not trying to make trouble. For myself, you or Jasper," Garnet says with her hands up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Then why are you cheating with my girlfriend?" Lapis questions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet drops her hands. "I'm not doing anything with Jasper. We're just friends."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're lying!" Lapis raises her voice and heads turns to face them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lapis, lower your voice," Garnet says cooly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know you're messing with my girlfriend!" Lapis lowers her voice, but still heads are turned toward them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not and if you keep making a scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Garnet says in a clipped tone; a mix between a warning and a threat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'd drop your voice if you knew what was good for you," Ruby's voice says as she approaches the two./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lapis goes to open her mouth, but Jasper's voice cuts her off. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lapis, back off," Jasper says, also in a clipped tone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're always defending her!" Lapis shouts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This time I'm trying to save your life. Back. Off." Jasper glares at Lapis. She's not playing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ugh!" Lapis screams and walks out./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper turns and looks apologetic at both Ruby and Garnet. "I'm sorry about her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's cool, but now that that happened, are you sure that you'll be able to take her?" Ruby questions causing Garnet to turn and look at her mother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mom, you didn't? I told you, I already asked Bismuth to join me," Garnet lets out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper turns her attention fully on Garnet. "Who's Bismuth?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A friend and she already said yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, I haven't met her and Jasper's going too," Ruby tells Garnet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So?" Garnet retorts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All seems to go quiet afterwards as Jasper and Garnet have an intense staring-off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Knock, Knock. Uh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," a slightly bulky female says from the doorway entrance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper breaks her contact with Garnet's eyes and turns to face the female./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No Bis.," Garnet says as she makes her way over to her friend. "Glad you could make it." Garnet smiles slightly at her friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who are you?" Jasper comments./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper watches as Bismuth turns to her and opens her mouth, but before she could say anything, Garnet steps in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mom, Jasper, meet Bismuth. Bismuth, meet my mom and Jasper."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper watches as both move together toward Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nice to meet you, your daughter speaks so highly about you and your coaching," Bismuth says, outstretching her hand toward Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper watches as Ruby sizes up Bismuth before slowly reaching out and shaking her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you play?" Ruby asks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bismuth uses her free hand to run it through her colorful dreads. "Well, um, I'm not much of an athlete now a days, but I did used to play a little bit of everything; boxing, football, baseball, basketball, wrestling, karate, etc."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper crosses her arms. "So what are you doing now?" Jasper questions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bismuth throws her a look but keeps her attention on Ruby. "Well, I'm a blacksmith and I deal with weaponry; I sell and fix weapons."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper rolls her eyes but makes sure to catch Garnet's gaze, few words being expressed between them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ahem, Garnet, are you ready to go?" Bismuth turns toward Garnet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go where?" Ruby asks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, go where?" Jasper throws in, causing Garnet to roll her eyes at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bismuth doesn't turn to address Jasper but keeps her attention on Garnet and Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well," Bismuth pauses to wrap an arm around Garnet's shoulders and Garnet wraps an arm around Bismuth's waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She invited me to this celebration with her, so I figured the least I could do is buy her a dress for the event."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At the statement, Ruby let her jaw drop and Jasper had to stop hers from dropping./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And you're okay with that?" Ruby questions her daughter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes mom. I mean, I'm not much of a dress kind of girl, but this is a big event mom," Garnet replies to her mom. "I'm going to go change. Thanks Bis.." Garnet gives Bismuth a squeeze before disappearing into the back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have such a wonderful daughter," Bismuth says to Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just watch where you put your hands," Jasper huffs out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby lets out a laugh at Jasper's statement. "Relax Jasper. So Bismuth, is it? What are your intentions with my Garnet?" Bismuth just smiles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No worries, we're just friends. I know her heart belongs to someone else." Bismuth throws a look back at Jasper who just huffs and crosses her arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's nice, but it didn't answer the question."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, sorry. I just want her to have a good time. She's been down in the dumps lately, I just want her to be happy," Bismuth finishes right as Garnet comes out the back with all her belongings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y'all were being nice to each other, right?" Garnet questions as she reaches the three./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course, what else would we be?" Bismuth says with a smile, which causes Garnet to smile back. "You ready? Need me to carry anything?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Garnet shakes her head. "Bye mom, bye Jasper," Garnet says as Bismuth opens the door for her. Garnet smiles at her and reaches for her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jasper watches as the two exit the gym holding hands and she watches as Garnet, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"her /spanGarnet leans her head on Bismuth's shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you...for everything," Garnet says as she places her head on Bismuth's shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anything for you." Bismuth turns her head to place a kiss on Garnet's forehead. "If ever you need me, even if it's about you and Jasper, I'm here."/p 


End file.
